The present disclosure relates to semiconductor lasers including, but not limited to, infrared or near-infrared distributed feedback (DFB) lasers, distributed Bragg reflector (DBR) lasers, Fabry-Perot lasers, etc. The present disclosure also relates to frequency-converted laser sources incorporating such lasers. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to fracture resistant metallization patterns for semiconductor lasers.